Merk
Het 'Merk '(Engels: Trace) is een bezwering die het voor het Ministerie mogelijk maakt om magie rondom tovenaars en heksen die jonger zijn dan zeventien jaar te detecteren. Wanneer magische activiteiten worden verricht in de nabijheid van de minderjarige individu, wordt de Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik van het Ministerie van Toverkunst gewaarschuwd over de spreuk die werd gebruikt, de locatie van de gebruiker en het tijdstip. De bezwering stelt het Ministerie in staat om minderjarige magie te controleren, wat volgens de Wet op de Restrictie van Toverkunst door Minderjarigen verboden is. Het Merk verbreekt automatisch op de zeventiende verjaardag van een heks of tovenaar; Remus Lupos en Ron Wemel beweerden dat het onmogelijk was voor het Merk om te blijven functioneren wanneer een persoon ouder dan zeventien is en dat het niet op een volwassene kan worden geplaatst.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Implementatie en gebruik Het is niet bekend hoe een heks of tovenaar het Merk krijgt, maar het lijkt universeel te zijn voor magische kinderen. Het hoeft niet te worden verwijderd, maar verbreekt automatisch bij het bereiken van de volwassenheid. Er wordt gespeculeerd dat het Merk op een magisch kind wordt geplaatst wanneer zij de Zweinsteinexpress betreden, vandaar de reden dat het wordt gebruikt in plaats van een efficiëntere manier van reizen. Deze theorie verklaart echter niet hoe het Merk over mensen wordt geplaatst die niet naar Zweinstein gaan (zoals wordt verondersteld het geval te zijn bij Merope en Morfin Mergel), aangezien ouders ervoor kunnen kiezen dat hun kinderen thuis worden opgeleid. Omdat de leden van de Mergel familie nooit naar Zweinstein zijn geweest en (theoretisch) nooit Gemerkt zijn, is het mogelijk dat toen Bob Klare de Mergel's in 1925 bezocht, hij daar was wegens een schending van het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding en niet voor minderjarige magie. Het Ministerie vertrouwt erop dat magische ouders hun kinderen goed disciplineren als ze magie gebruiken, omdat de magische krachten van de ouders het Merk voortdurend zullen verstoren. Kinderen die opgroeien in de Dreuzelwereld, zoals Harry Potter, worden nauwlettend in de gaten gehouden — alle magie die werd uitgevoerd op of nabij Ligusterlaan 4 werd verondersteld te zijn veroorzaakt door hem, omdat hij de enige bekende magische persoon was die in zijn buurt woonde. Toen de huiself Dobby op die locatie magie gebruikte, gaf het Ministerie Harry de schuld.''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'' Beperkingen Het Merk wordt opgeheven of het Ministerie controleert niet wanneer heksen en tovenaars naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus gaan, vakanties niet inbegrepen, waardoor studenten vrij magie kunnen verrichten. Het lijkt erop dat studenten ook vrij magie mogen gebruiken op de Zweinsteinexpress. De effectiviteit van het Merk lijkt enigszins inconsistent. Alastor Dolleman verklaarde dat alle magie rondom een minderjarige heks of tovenaar het Merk activeert, waardoor (zoals hierboven beschreven) het Ministerie ten onrechte het gebruik van magie kan toeschrijven aan de minderjarige persoon. Arthur Wemel gebruikte echter magie rondom Harry waar hij niet voor werd beschuldigd (mogelijk omdat Arthur een verbinding tussen de open haard van Nummer 4 en het Haardrooster regelde, dus wist het Ministerie dat er op dat moment een oudere tovenaar aanwezig was). Het is ook mogelijk (hoewel minder waarschijnlijk) dat het Ministerie hiervan op de hoogte werd gesteld, maar een bepaald aspect van magie erkende als behorend tot een volwassen tovenaar. Toen de Orde van de Feniks Harry van Nummer 4 escorteerde, werden verschillende spreuken en bezweringen gebruikt; er zijn echter geen waarschuwingen van het Ministerie verzonden. Hoewel het waarschijnlijk is, gezien het feit dat Harry in die tijd al beschuldigd werd van ongepast spreukgebruik, dat de Orde het Ministerie heeft medegedeeld dat ze Harry zouden ophalen en dat ze magie rondom hem zouden gebruiken. Hermelien Griffel gaf toe succesvol "een paar eenvoudige spreuken" geprobeerd te hebben vlak voor haar eerste jaar op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus,''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' maar blijkbaar ontving ze nooit een melding dat dit verboden was, hoewel het, als Dreuzelgeboren heks, onwaarschijnlijk was dat er nog andere tovenaars en heksen in haar nabijheid waren waarvan het Ministerie had kunnen geloven dat ze magie gebruikten. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk omdat het Ministerie studenten vóór aanvang van hun studie aan Zweinstein niet volgt, omdat hun magie normaal onbeheersbaar is. Dit kan echter wijzen op het feit dat het Merk daadwerkelijk wordt ingesteld nadat studenten met hun studie zijn begonnen. Vreemd genoeg, toen Harry naar het kerkhof werd gebracht en tegen Voldemort vocht, was er geen enkele aanwijzing dat het Ministerie ervan op de hoogte was. Het is mogelijk dat het Merk voor studenten gedurende het schooljaar wordt opgeheven of niet wordt gecontroleerd, of dat het kerkhof krachtige betoveringen bevatte om detectie en traceren te voorkomen, of in het bijzonder het Merk. Een andere inconsistentie is dat toen Marten Vilijn zestien was, hij zijn vader en grootouders vermoordde met de Vloek des Doods en vervolgens het geheugen van zijn oom Morfin Mergel modificeerde, zodat hij de misdaad zou bekennen. Hoewel Perkamentus verklaarde dat de magie van Vilijn in de hut van de Mergel's onopgemerkt bleef, wordt er geen uitleg gegeven over hoe het drie keer gebruiken van de Vloek des Doods door een zestienjarige in een Dreuzelhuis over het hoofd werd gezien. Het is ook mogelijk dat door het feit dat zijn oom daar woonde, het Ministerie heeft gedacht dat de magie niet door Vilijn werd gebruikt. Gezien de krachtige aard van Vilijn, bedacht hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk een manier om het Merk te blokkeren of zelfs te verdrijven, aangezien het van het Ministerie niet bekend is dat zij bewust waren van zijn aanwezigheid in het gebed of zijn latere geheime creatie van ten minste één Gruzielement, terwijl hij nog op schoolleeftijd was. Er moet echter worden opgemerkt dat, met het Ministerie haar onregelmatige geschiedenis op dit front, het mogelijk is dat zijn aanwezigheid in het gebied nooit in verband werd gebracht met de moorden (aangezien het Ministerie geen kennis had van zijn afkomst en connecties met de Mergel's en de Dreuzelfamilie Vilijn) of het werd irrelevant beschouwd en dat het onbekend is wanneer of waar Vilijn precies zijn eerste Gruzielementen creëerde. Een ander voorbeeld is de gebeurtenis van de Zeven Potters in 1997, toen Harry Potter nauwlettend in de gaten werd gehouden door het Ministerie. De Orde van de Feniks was terughoudend met het gebruik van magische middelen tijdens Potter's transport, uit angst dat het Merk het Ministerie zou waarschuwen en vervolgens de Dooddoeners als ze zouden Bijverschijnselen. Ze waren echter niet terughoudend om Harry Potter in het Nest te verbergen, hoewel Harry nog steeds het Merk droeg, en alle magie die in buurt werd verricht in theorie de Dooddoeners zouden waarschuwen. Dit kan erop duiden dat het Merk niet eenvoudig door het Ministerie wordt genegeerd als magie door minderjarige wordt gebruikt in omgevingen met een heleboel tovenaars, maar op dergelijke plaatsen compleet onvindbaar is. Het is ook mogelijk dat de Orde geloofde dat Ginny's aanwezigheid die van Harry zou maskeren, aangezien ze toen ook minderjarig was. Dit zou betekenen dat het Ministerie zich ervan bewust zou zijn dat er magie in het Nest zou worden gebruikt, maar dit niet in verband werd gebracht met Harry. Het feit dat het Ministerie in het algemeen negeert wanneer het Merk wordt verbroken door minderjarige tovenaars en heksen van toverfamilies, in de verwachting dat hun ouders hen disciplineren, maakt het in wezen overbodig om hun gebruik van magie te controleren. Men zou kunnen beargumenteren dat, als gevolg hiervan, kinderen die in toverhuishoudens zijn geboren meer legale "speelruimte" hebben bij het verbreken van de restrictie op minderjarige magie, dan halfbloeden die met Dreuzelrelaties leven (zoals Harry) en Dreuzelgeborenen. Voorbeelden activatie van het Merk * Harry Potter ontving in 1992 een waarschuwing van de Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik omdat het Ministerie via het Merk het gebruik van een Zweefspreuk in zijn omgeving had gedetecteerd en hem ervan verdacht deze te hebben gebruikt, hoewel dit in feite Dobby was. * Harry gebruikte in 1995 een Patronus om zichzelf en zijn neef tegen Dementors te beschermen en activeerde het Merk, omdat hij op dat moment slechts vijftien jaar oud was. Hij werd eerst van Zweinstein gestuurd, maar dit werd hersteld omdat het Ministerie niet het recht heeft om studenten te schorsen. Harry werd later vrijgesproken in een volledige rechtszaak van de Wikenweegschaar, omdat Paragraaf 7 van de Wet op de Restrictie van Toverkunst door Minderjarigen het gebruik van magie in het bijzijn van Dreuzels in levensbedreigende situaties toestaat.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' Trivia * In de verfilmingen van ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'' en ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'', gebruikt Hermelien de Oculus Reparo-spreuk op Harry's bril terwijl zij in de eerstgenoemde aan boort zijn van de Zweinsteinexpress en in de laatstgenoemde in het openbaar aanwezig zijn op de Wegisweg (het tweede gebruik komt niet voor in de roman, waarbij een ouder personage de spreuk gebruikt). In geen van beide gevallen wordt aangegeven dat Hermelien wordt gewaarschuwd of gestraft. Het is mogelijk dat het Merk (in de filmcontinuïteit) niet van toepassing is op het gebruik van magie in de trein — wat gezien kan worden als een verlengstuk van de school — of in de "Dreuzelvrije" omgeving van de Wegisweg. Als alternatief is het mogelijk dat het gebruik van een aantal alledaagse, onschuldige spreuken zoals Oculus Reparo over het hoofd worden gezien (in tegenstelling tot meer complexere schendingen zoals de Zweefspreuk of Patronusbezwering). Bij gebruik in de trein waren er echter enkele volwassen tovenaars en veel studenten van Zweinstein (van wie sommigen zevendejaars waren en al 17) aanwezig en in het geval van de Wegisweg was het een volledige tovenaarsomgeving waar bijna iedereen volwassen was. * Aan het begin van de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'' zien we Harry in zijn kamer op de Ligusterlaan, waar hij Lumos Maxima gebruikt zonder enige waarschuwing van het Ministerie. In het boek schrijf hij echter een opstel. * In ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', braken de Wemel's met behulp van magie uit de open haard van de Duffelingen, en gebruikte dhr. Wemel magie om Dirk's tong tot zijn originele grootte terug te brengen. In het geval van de open haard kan niet gezegd worden dat ze in het huis waren, en in het geval van de spreuk over Dirk's tong was Harry op dat moment niet in het huis. * In ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' gebruikt Tops een aantal bezweringen in Harry's kamer terwijl zij hem hielp met spullen in pakken. Dit lijkt echter geen juridische consequenties te hebben gehad. Harry zat echter al zo diep in de problemen dat ze dat waarschijnlijk niet hebben opgemerkt. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1]]'' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7]]'' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Spreuken Categorie:Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving Categorie:Regels en voorschriften Categorie:Spreuken van onbekende bezwering Categorie:Bezweringen